fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage
RAMPAGE! Dante Amaru Jones, also known as "RAMPAGE!", currently wrestles for Full Metal Wrestling. Early Life/Career Dante Amaru Jones; a result of wedlock and cocaine binge by one Yolanda Michaels and Julius Jones. The eldest of two, Dante was pushed into a role of responsibility at a young age as he was charged with looking after his younger brother Alexander Jones. The boy grew during a time of tumult and chaos as his father was a drug dealer coming into prominence during the 80's. Due to this lifestyle, it is often speculated that Julius had abandoned his common law wife and two children, leaving Dante in the position of the man of the house. However, after merely a year of living off her own, Yolanda left the two in the care of her disapproving mother Janie May Jones. A deeply pious woman, Janie or "Big Mama" as Dante often called her, attempt to impart a thirst for knowledge and a sense of honor on the two boys. While Dante took to these ideals rather fetchingly, Alexander remained skeptical and attempted to blaze his own path to the dismay of his family. Dante, however, had been known to exhibit violent tendencies. Reducing a child twice his size to a bloody pulp earned him an anger management program lead by a retired Richmond Police Department Inspector by the name of Hector Mendez. With Mendez's encouragement and teachings, Jones learned to kickbox as well as becoming proficient in amateur wrestling, judo, and karate. However, tragedy struck just before Jones entered his Freshman year at Richmond High when Mendez was murdered in cold blood. Fueled with a new determination to fight in the memory of his mentor, Jones joined the high school boxing and wrestling teams, leading the school to a total of six NCS (Northern California Schools) Championships and reaching the State level during his junior year. With scholarships and life beyond the harsh reality of the ghetto, Jones had finally had something good in his life. Fate seemed to take Jones in a different direction as he was thrown a curve ball; his grandmother suddenly passed of diabetes. Now given the responsibility to financially support his brother through high school and laden with his grandmother's debt, Jones began to work as Campus Security at Richmond High with a meager salary hardly able to maintain what little he had. Sullen and almost hopeless, Jones came upon an ad for the West Coast Wrestling Connection - an ad that would change his life for the better. West Coast Wrestling Connection Coming Soon Full Metal Wrestling Coming Soon Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves *''The Rant's End/Thunder Strike (Sitout Chokeslam) *Go II Sleep'' (Inverted Go 2 Sleep) *''No Apologies'' (Cobra Clutch Suplex into Rear Naked Choke) *Running Riot (Avalanche Muscle Buster) *Blue Typhoon (F5) - While in WCWC *Stalling Dropkick *Enzuigiri *Spinebuster *Spear *Release German Suplex *Superkick *Shining Wizard Theme Music *"Momma Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J (Used from WCWC debut in 2000 to WCWC 35: Dark Dayz in 2002; Used during Death Row in FMW.) *"Bring Tha Noise" by Anthrax & Public Enemy (Used from WCWC 35: Dark Dayz in 2002 to WCWC 84: Collateral Damage in 2006'')'' *"Get Back" by Ludacris & Sum 41 (Used in FMW from founding to Lethal Injection) *"Go To Sleep" by Eminem, Obie Trice, & DMX (Used at Alchemy 3.1 to present.) 'WRESTLING HISTORY' 'Championship History' *WCWC Heavyweight Champion (x2) *WCWC Tag Team Champion (With Infinity) 'Win/Loss Record' *Wins - 6 *Losses - 6 *Draws - 0 'Match History' 'Past Promo Scores (5.0 Max)' *'No Holds Barred' - N/A *'Ground Zero' - 4.57 *Alchemy 3.4 - N/A *'Circus Maximus' - 4.25 *Alchemy 3.1 - 4.70 *'Lethal Injection' - 4.58 *Anarchy 2.4 - 4.33 *Alchemy 2.2 - 4.00 *Full Metal Wrestling 2.1 - 4.40 *'Death Row' - 4.47 *Full Metal Wrestling 1.3 - 4.38 *Full Metal Wrestling 1.1 - 4.31 External Links